


Unspoken

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t sure what propelled her to do it, but Yona found herself rising to close the gap between their faces until her lips were pressed against his.  And then her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist and she was floating, floating, floating away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

On nights when only the hushed lullaby of crickets could be heard, and whispering tendrils of moonlight laced between trees wove a path on the forest floor, Yona took walks.  They were a way to deal with memories that clung to the fringes of her mind, a way to plan for what must be done in the future.

A way to try and level a particular emotion that seemed to radiate from her heart for a certain individual.

Yona was quick to discover there was no way to combat what she felt for Hak.  It seeped into her eyes, until her vision was full of him.  It sat on her tongue, convoluting words that were meant to be simple.  It danced in her veins, igniting fire throughout her skin whenever he was near.

But the hardest part was not these symptoms that plagued her like an illness.  Oh no, the hardest part was that he did not feel the same.

“If you want to take a walk please don’t go by yourself.”

She turned towards that nightingale’s voice, stopping as she knew he planned to accompany her for the rest of the way.  It only took a few strides for Hak’s long legs to diminish the distance between them. 

She looked up at the man beside her, her friend, her confidant.  Yona had always thought Hak was invincible.  Lately she had begun to realize that was not so, there were bruises she couldn’t see, cracks in his marble armor.  Behind silent walls he was just as damaged as her. 

“Princess, what’s wrong?” he asked, reaching to cup her face in his hands, gently tipping it up so he could better see in the dark.  He caught sight of a lone tear slipping down her cheek, rubbing it away with a calloused thumb.

There was a certain kindness to his worn hands, rough onyx wrapped in silk.   

Hands so true; yet covered in shadows of the past all the same.

“Hak, do you ever wish you could go back and change something?” she whispered, voice cracking slightly.  If only she had noticed his pain earlier.

“Yes, everyday.”

And just for a moment in the deep current of his eyes she saw past the barbs and jokes to the fragile man inside. 

She wasn’t sure what propelled her to do it, but Yona found herself rising to close the gap between their faces until her lips were pressed against his.  And then her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist and she was floating, floating, floating away.

Hak took the lead, guiding, somehow managing to bring her closer with each passing second.  Or perhaps it only felt as if she was being drawn in, for Yona was quite positive she was melting into him.  She let out a tiny sigh, and she could feel a rumble of laughter resonate from Hak’s chest.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity and end far too soon all at the same time.  An anomaly spun of fire and wind.  Hak slowly lifted his lips from her mouth, pressing them once tenderly to her forehead before releasing her and backing away.

Cold air invaded the space where he’d been, dispersing the traces of warmth left over from his embrace.

“We should get some sleep, princess.  There’s a long day ahead of us tomorrow” Hak said, voice no longer quite so solid.  It tasted smoky on her tongue, like him. 

“You’re right” she agreed, and he grinned, a quicksilver flash across his face, holding out his hand for her to grasp.  Yona returned the smile, no longer at war with the feelings swirling within her being. 

She took his hand firmly.  

And in the stillness of the air, between dark skies and steady ground, she heard the words he did not say.

          

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one, even if it is a little on the cheesy side. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading it and at some point were consumed with gooey feels.


End file.
